


Shinju

by LiShiro



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Ayato is weird, Change of Persona, F/M, Feels, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Suicide, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shinju - Freeform, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiShiro/pseuds/LiShiro
Summary: I tried... ;;





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried... ;;

The room was filled with heavy moans. The fragile, feminine body on the bed squirmed and winded around under the redhead’s hot breath. “A-Ayato… ~”, she moaned with half opened eyes. The boy ran his tongue over his upper lip, lowering himself onto the girl. His cool hand slid over the exposed chest, groping her breasts or pinching her nipple which made her breathe in sharply.

“Yui…”, he growled with a deep voice. Ayato placed light kisses in her neck before he forced his fangs into her pale skin and down her soft flesh. Yui let out a restrained scream, pulling on Ayato’s tie which was used to hold her hands above her head. She wanted to touch him really bad. His upper body still covered in an unbuttoned shirt, along with his exposed chest. His deadly pale cheek. His soft hair which smelled so sinfully sweet. She felt it tickle in her fingertips.

Her breath came out sharp and ceased when she decided to take the opportunity to let her tied up wrists sink into his fluffy reddish hair.

Caressing him this sweetly made the male pull away with a growl. “Did Ore-same allow you to do that, Chichinashi?” His cold tone made Yui shiver and draw back her hands, pressing them against her chest. He lowered his head against her ear. “You’re a bad girl, Chi-chi-na-shi”, he whispered into her ear with the most seductive voice he ever made before pressing his hot tongue behind her ear, sliding down to her neck and over the mark he left.

He loved teasing the girl he once knew as pure and innocent. Ayato eventually turned her into a twisted, slutty woman – even though she would never admit that fact. His heavy panting against her sensitive skin made her heart race.

She regretted closing her eyes. The feeling of his body on her bare skin vanished. When the blonde girl opened her eyes Ayato kneeled between her legs as he slid his shirt off his well-built shoulders. The view in front of her made pools of drool in her mouth. He hardly swallowed as she looked away. All Yui felt was weight shifting on the bed before she moaned out the male’s name. His tongue ran over her already slightly moist womanhood. “Yes, say Ore-sama’s name.” Ayato didn’t please her with his tongue before. She was the one who had to suck him off usually. If he was willing to give her a decent foreplay, he would tease her until she started begging. But she loved every moment. His tongue slowly slid inside her entrance but slipped out rather fast before circling her clit. The vampire liked up her juices like it was blood. “I guess you taste sweet all over. Should I taste you more? ~” He grinned, flashing his fangs. “Y-Yes, please”, she jacked out while spreading her shaky legs more. His grin widened before slowly shoving his thumb inside her. Her hands pulled on the silky sheets as moans and more sounds escaped her. His tongue got to work around her clit as his thumb stimulated her insides.

He felt something stroking and pulling his hair. Yui really couldn’t keep her hands to herself, huh? Ayato let out a groan before his movements stopped and two eyes looked up to Yui.

She always loved his eyes. The poisonous green scared her at first but they hid something from her. But Yui also saw something curious in them. Ayato was after all just a butt hurt moody boy. She knew how much he hated his green eyes. It was like a curse for him, being remembered how his mother was; who his mother was. It made Yui feel sorry for adoring those pretty eyes of his.

A pinch at her thigh made her fall back into reality. “Hands”, he said in a cold voice. But Yui didn’t pull them away. She just looked at him. “You’ll feel sorry if you keep that up, Chichinashi.”

She would be lying for denying her fear in that moment. But still, she only dug her fingers in deeper. Ayato groaned as he went up again. “Don’t make me take the good girl back, Yui.” He didn’t use her name often. He was serious. The girl gulped but let her hands travel down his chest. She heard the boy’s breath getting sloppier. Yui’s hands stopped at his pants that struggled to contain the big erection of the supernatural being above her. She looked up to him with big innocent eyes. His heavy breath hit her burning face. He then grabbed her body and flipped her around.

“On your hands and knees!” His voice had a dark undertone. Scary… But nonetheless, she obeyed, eyes focused on the sheets.

Without any warning, Ayato thrusted himself all the way in.

“Ugh… so tight”, he mumbled. The redhead enjoyed the sounds of sin, the tight wetness, her scent… His fingers dug into her hips before mercilessly thrusting. “A-Ahh!! ~ N-No, Aya-… ~” Yui was a moaning mess. But Ayato enjoyed his view. Her short messy hair stuck to her sweaty skin. Lips parted, she couldn’t help but make all sorts of sounds for him. Her juices ran down her milky thighs. He could only imagine her expression but it made his thrusts even harder until he mindlessly rammed into the body, making her scream when his palm hit her butt cheek. After a few times spanking her, her ass was red and stinging. Yui’s arms gave in so her upper body fell onto the bed. That didn’t stop Ayato though. He pounded the girl into the silky sheets she had a death grip on.

It didn’t take long for her to come. It was too much for her. The girl’s legs were shaking as she tightened up. “Fuck…”, he cursed. But Ayato didn’t pull out. It just made him release harder from the sudden tightness around his dick. He sloppily thrusted in until he came down from his high. When he pulled out, he watched his semen running down her thighs.

Ayato laid down. “You should take care of the mess.”

Yui grumbled. “Tomorrow.” She fell asleep while clinging onto his arm.

 

The sore feeling that spread over her whole body didn’t let her sleep long enough. But she let her lover rest and got up to clean the mess and to take a cool shower. Yui really needed one after that night…

Once she returned in Ayato’s shirt she sneaked out of his room some time ago, the boy wasn’t asleep anymore. Ayato sat on the bed in his black pants, looking pissed and annoyed.

“Aya-…?” She cut off when his cold stare pierced through her. It sent shivers down her spine. Sweat built up on her forehead. Was he mad at her? But why? She didn’t anger him … right?

“The fuck is this?!”, he yelled with a book in his hands. He looked through her notebook? “Give it back…”, she said in a small voice.

“Explain this.” He wasn’t fooling around, that was clear. Yui looked at the boy in fear. “Ayato, I-I…” He groaned in annoyance, moving slowly towards her shivering figure. With a rough push, her back crushed into the floor. The girl gasped, looking up to the vampire that kneeled over her. “A-Ayato…” He moved his upper body upwards to kneel between her legs. “What is that?”, he said calmly, showing her the note on the page. _PS: I saw Shu sleeping on his beloved couch again. Kinda cute. (〃∇〃)⼃_ He was…jealous?

“Ayato, it’s not-… Argh!” He bit her. Hard. Her thigh trembled as he sucked her blood. He didn’t stop until her struggling died.

“Maybe I should cleave them…”, he mumbled as his fingertips caressed her inner thigh. Her eyes shut open to look at him. Ayato enjoyed seeing her heavy breath, chest rising and sinking rapidly.

“It’s not like you need your legs, right, Yui?”, he said in a raspy voice, emphasizing her name with a harsher tone. A grin crept over his face. His head sunk down to her ear. “I’ll clip your wings. You cannot fly, got it?” Her eyes widened in terror but Ayato got up.

“A-Ayato... I love you.” Her voice trembled. “I don’t want him…” He looked down on the pathetic looking human. “Tch. Get dressed.” Without saying a word, she obeyed him. He left…

 

Yui tried to avoid her lover’s brothers. She didn’t want him to get angry. “Ayato-kun?” She entered his room. “What?” He didn’t look at his lover at all. “Um… I made you Takoyaki.” The boy looked over to her. He was startled to see her in underwear and a pink apron. The girl placed his favorite food in front of him onto the desk. She shrieked when Ayato pulled her on his lap. “Laito may be right… ‘Bitch-chan’ is fitting.” Her cheeks felt hot. “I-I’m not!” A kiss on her lips shut her up, her cheeks were still red. Ayato stroke her hair back and ate.

But suddenly, he sneaked his arms around her waist. “What-…?” She was confused. Usually, he wanted to eat in peace but he didn’t finish. “Did you ever think about a double suicide?” Silence. His cheek was pressed against her shoulder. She felt his calm breath against her skin. “I-… no.” She was frozen.

“Me neither.”

First, she kept quiet for a while until she heard him laugh. “Y-You’re mean! Don’t scare me like that. You’re always fooling around.” She pouted adorably. He couldn’t help but pinch her cheek.

 

Yui was still confused. Day after day, his weird joke crept inside her head like a predator waiting to corrupt her mind.

It was a beautiful night so she was outside on the balcony.

“Look at me.” Yui looked behind her to see Ayato. “What? Can’t you sleep?” He silently lifted her up and sat the fragile body onto the railing. She struggled but it just made her loose balance. Her fingers grip Ayato’s jacket tightly. “Yes… Just the way you look right now… Your frightened expression is great”, he purred dangerously. “I can barely take it”, he chuckled.

His lips pressed against her warm neck but before biting her, he helped her down. “Did I get you?”

Yui let out a sob and hit her beloved vampire against the chest. “You’re scaring me… What’s up with you?”

“Come to bed already.” She mumbled something under her breath but nodded and followed him to his bedroom.

 

When they lied side to side in his bed, it was silent for a long time.

“Oi”, he pinched her side. Yui turned around to him. “What is it?” He sat up and leaned over her, his hand onto the pillow next to her head. “You know that you’re mine, right?” Her pink eyes were full of emotions. Good ones but also bad once. He could see right through his lover.

“What’s wrong? You’re acting weird…” Her voice went from normal to a tiny mumble. “Say it.”

Her eyes searched for something in his’. She didn’t know what and she didn’t find anything so she shut her eyes for a short moment. “I’m yours, Ayato-kun. Please, go to sleep.”

After that, he kept quiet for the rest of the night.

 

Yui worried about Ayato since he didn’t stop his weird behavior. One day, she straight up went into his “basketball play” and snatched the ball away. “Oi, Chichinashi!” He wanted to grab her but she gave it back to him. “Can we talk, please?” The sweet look in her eyes made him forget his anger and threw the ball aside to sit on the bench. “What?”

“Ayato… You’re different. Is something wrong?” Her hands cupped his hands.

“Ugh, don’t be stupid. Ore-sama is fine!” He pointed at his chest in an arrogant pose.

She sighed as she let got. A smile took the place of her worried face. “I got it.”

His eyes focused on her again. He let down his arrogance and grabbed her hand. “Wait in my room, little idiot.” So she left him do his thing while she went back to his room.

 

After waiting a while, Ayato came and sat beside her. They didn’t say anything at first.

“It’s not just nothing, is it?”

Suddenly, his hands cupped her face a little harshly. “It’s annoying. You won’t stop looking at them. You are mine, you said it yourself. So don’t look at my stupid brothers like that.”

Her eyes widened at his words. She laid her hands over his. “You really piss me off sometimes.” He pushed her down, kneeling above her. His hair looked slightly wet from the sweat. His skin was covered in sweat drops as well, giving him a sexy wet look in his muscle shirt. “If you won’t stop, I’m forced to make you wholly mine.” His hands ran over her upper body and then it slid under her shirt, pulling it up. His left hand roughly grabbed her breast, making her buck against his touch with a sweet sound he adored. “You make me want to contain you only to myself. Maybe in a huge birdcage.” His hand slowly brushed over her skin up to her face. His thumb ran over her soft lip and up her blonde locks. “I would do all sorts of things with you.” He twisted a lock between his fingers. “And I wouldn’t stop. I would dye you crimson red all over”, he said with a deeper, lower voice.” He cracked a grin, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Her mind went crazy, playing out all sorts of scenarios. “Would you want that? Yeah, you would. You can’t lie to me.” Ayato chuckled and grabbed a fistful of beautiful blonde locks, pulling her head closer. Her face morphed into a slightly painful expression. “You know what I would do after all that? I would devour you. No… not you. I would devour your soul so you wouldn’t have choice but to become mine.” His painful grip tightened up. “You’ll be my woman for the rest of time. I don’t care anymore. I’m afraid that I will have to mark you.” His head bent down to her neck. The boy completely ignored all her protest. But instead of the piercing pain of a bite he kissed her neck and began to suck on it harshly. He then continued that for various places on her neck and chest area until he was happy with what he has done to her. Hickeys spread all over her chest and neck, marking her as Ore-sama’s and only Ore-sama’s.

“That should be proof enough.” He saw how her lip shivered and her eyes narrowed. It made him smile. Those pure white cheeks were tinted pink because of him and he liked it. “This will never be brought into ruin, understood? This side of me… Only you will see me like this.” His voice was harsh with a bitter undertone. He did this out of … love?

Hot tears streamed down her temples since her positioning on her back. “Even though you’re crying and you may break apart… I’ll always put you back together.” He grinned like a sadistic maniac. All she could get out was a whisper of his name but he wasn’t finished yet…

 

It was nighttime when a young couple walked the cliffs of the raging ocean. The male cupped his free hand around the smaller girl’s cheek. He bent down to her, pressing his lips against hers. His tongue entered her mouth, pushing a pill into her mouth. Then he pulled away. “Easy, right? Take more.” He poured a load of pills into her hands. She eyes them skeptical and then looked up to him. He nodded so she poured them into her mouth. He did the same. Once they swallowed, both of them walked forward. “You’re ready, right?” He glanced over to the girl. A few tears escaped her eye. “I’m a bit scared…”

“Shush, don’t be scared. I will follow you down there.”

She took off her shoes and walked to the edge. Yui squeezed his hand before she took deep breaths. “Ayato… I’m feeling dizzy.” He nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

“I love you”, he chuckled before he let himself fall forward, pulling her with his tight grip. “W-Wait, I-…!”

She clung onto his shirt, her face pressed into his chest. He felt her racing heart while embracing her.

The sleeping pills pulled her into the darkness.

He monopolized her every step until he didn’t realize how much she followed him. She was scared to take that step. She thought she would be ready but she just blindly obeyed the only person she had; the person who had the control without facing the consequences. He promised he the stars from the sky while giving her piles of suffocating emotions that pulled her right back under.

She though he was in control. But was he ever in control?

 

The next day, people found two bodies in the water. In the news, they talked about three corpses since the found woman was pregnant for a while…


End file.
